tythinfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Elves are a sentient race found throughout Tythin. They are primarily located in heavily wooded areas and After the collapse of the Jurich Empire in 1 AE, elves were believed by radical groups to be the cause of the collapse, and were subsequently persecuted, being fully driven into the inland forests by around 400 AE. Due to this, many elves hold a large distrust of humans, leading some groups to actively hunt humans and raid their villages. Physical Characteristics Elves stand, on average, slightly shorter than humans with a more slender and petite body. Normal heights range from 5'2" to 5'8" for males and 5'0" to 5'5" for females, and weight ranges from 70 to 120 pounds for males and 60 to 100 pounds for females. They typically range from pale to fair-skinned and have various tints of blonde hair, sometimes white or silver. On rare occasions, an elf will have hair that is dark brown or black; this causes them to frequently be mislabeled as a half-elf. The eyes of an elf are commonly green, silver, or yellow, with the occasional blue or brown. Their ears are elongated and pointed, typically stretching 3 to 4 inches upwards to the back of the head. Elves have no facial hair. Lifespan Elves can live to be up to 120 years, with the average lifespan (accounting for deaths influenced by age-related causes) is around 85 years. Gestation lasts approximately 9 months from the time of conception. Elves begin walking and talking around the age of 3 years. Adolescence begins around the age of 14, young adulthood at 20, and mature adulthood at 24. Ethnicity There are several ethnicities of elves located throughout Tythin. This section groups them by region. Lorell A region known for its ancient empire and modern advancements. Felhanaes The Felhanaes are slightly taller and paler than the average elf. They are considered to be noble and peaceful. Despite this, they still maintain a large military force as protection against aggressive humans from the south (particularly from the various Ralwickan tribes) and goblin raiders from the north. Ilaron The Ilaron are typically tanner than the Felhanaes and slightly shorter. They are skilled fighters from centuries of hunting humans and raiding Orlaynic settlements. Their society is spread throughout Ilaron Forest Major with the capital of Alwa located deep in the center of the forest. Tetrin A region known for its bitter cold and harsh environment. Tetrin The Tetrin elves are typically extremely pale with white hair and have a resistance to the bitter cold due to their location in arctic region of Tythin. They also have smaller ears and weigh slightly less. Gameplay Traits Base Attributes: +2 Dexterity Speed: 40 feet Low Light Vision: 60 feet Skill Proficiencies: Perception Classes Available: Bard, Fighter, Paladin, Ranger(Magic), Ranger(Nonmagic), Rogue Ethnicities Pick which subtype and add those traits in addition to the Base traits. Felhanaes Attributes: +1 Intelligence, +1 Wisdom Skill Proficiencies: Arcana Magic: 1 Cantrip using Intelligence mod Language: Felhanaes Ilaron Attributes: +1 Strength, +1 Constitution Weapon Proficiencies: Simple, Martial Armour Proficiencies: Light Skill Proficiencies: Stealth Language: Ilaron Tetrin Attributes: +2 Constitution Skill Proficiencies: Survival Advantages: Stealth(in snow) Resistances: Cold Language: Tetrin